This invention relates to control units for static converters. More particularly, it relates to control units for static converters using digital circuitry.
In known control units for static converters, the necessary voltage generators and comparators are designed in analog technique. Adjustment of the components used and compensation of drift errors are necessary.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple control unit for static converters that can be made without expense for adjustment.